Unexpected Apology
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: ONE-SHOT! After the events of "Tent Troubles", Mordecai and Rigby are sent to the hospital and are sent greetings, praise, and apologies for what happened that day.


_Hey hey hey everyone!_

 _Here is a one-shot requested by my good friend, Park Ryder. She didn't like this episode and neither did I because of how it turned out especially with the wrestling match and how Benson was acting. Not to mention it bothered her so much that it was giving her nightmares and asked me to help write this out._

 _And this is something she came up with that helps her, me, and my good friend, Sailormarble14. On our PMs, we have been doing RPs on our story chapters and this way, it'll get things done faster when working on and finishing our stories. It takes less time to work on them and with a little editing, chapters can be done in the matter of days. :)_

 _The window thing Rigby said was from Futurama._

 _Also, Happy Anniversary to Five Nights At Freddy's!_

 _Be sure to check in on my other works. :) But until next time, enjoy!_

 _I don't own Regular Show or the characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

Chapter 1: Aftermath

CJ and Eileen arrived moment after the guys and when they saw Mordecai and Rigby very injured, they asked what happened and the only thing Mordecai said was that they had difficulties setting up the tent.

"Trouble with the tent?" CJ asked, "It look like you guys were in a wrestling match."

Mordecai looked away before he spoke again, "Yeah. About that..."

"We were." Rigby finished before he groaned in pain.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Eileen.

That's when Mordecai and Rigby explained everything from the tent to the wrestling match with Starla and her sister, Peggy.

"Oh My Gosh!" both girls said in shock.

"We are really sorry." Mordecai said as he winced in pain.

"Yeah." Rigby winced as well.

"I don't care but a stupid tent!" CJ said as she gives Mordecai a gentle hug, "I can't beileve you guys nearly killed yourself just for me!"

"We didn't want to ruined the trip...Ow!" Rigby groaned, "My spleen..."

"We didn't want to ruin our camping trip." Mordecai looked down, "Besides, it's all my fault anyway."

It's okay. I understand you did it by accident." CJ helped him stand up, " Come on, we are taking you to the hospital."

"But what about camping?" the blue jay asked.

"Yeah. You girls were looking forward to this for a long time." his best friend added.

"Your heath is more important than camping." Eileen pointed out.

The girls take Mordecai and Rigby to the hospital and a while later, they were in their hospital beds all tucked in. Then, the doctor came in to fill in the girls on how bad their situation is.

'Well," he began to explain, " I have gone over your x-Rays and Rigby broke almost every bone in his body except for his hand and has a concussion. Mordecai's got a broken wrist, a broken foot, a couple of ribs and a concussion as well. He might also have a punctured lung but they will be better on a couple of weeks."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." CJ said as he nodded and left the room.

After that, CJ call the others at the park while Eileen watches over them.

"That...was the worst five minutes of my life." Rigby rubbed his head.

Eileen shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe someone can do that much damage in five minutes."

"You have no idea." Mordecai groaned.

"It felt like hours." Rigby said.

"Those girls know how to fight."

"Oh yeah."

The girls stayed by their side until the others showed up, looking very concerned for their friends.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" the blue jay asked.

"Eileen called us." Benson answered.

"Oh." Rigby said.

"I just wanna say I'm impressed with you bros'. Most wrestlers give up after two minutes." Muscle Man grinned.

"You guys were awesome!" Thomas smiled too.

"Really awesome!" Hi-Five Ghost added.

"Jolly good show!" Pops cheered.

"But we just ran and screamed like little girls." Mordecai mentioned.

"And got our butts kicked by girls." Rigby added.

"Hey you guys had determination and that's what really mattered." Skips said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Mordecai shrugged slightly.

"Hey guys I wanna say I'm sorry for being a jerk about the wrestling match." Benson apologized, "I guess I was being insensitive and I didn't realize how bad you guys were hurt until CJ and Eileen told us. I should've said to stop the match before you guys had gotten hurt like that."

"It's okay, Benson." the raccoon said.

"Yeah, it's fine." his best friend added.

Benson smiled at them and they smiled back in a moment of silence before

"Um bros? Muscle Man spoke up, "There's somebody else who want to see you."

"Who?" Rigby asked.

The door opened and it was Starla and Peggy, both of them looking very ashamed and concerned. Mordecai and Rigby's eyes grew wide upon seeing the former wrestling champs again.

"Oh no it's them!" Rigby panicked, "Quick somebody throw me out the window!"

"Keep them away!" Mordecai freaked out.

"Relax, we just want to apologize to you guys." Starla reassured.

"What?" both friends said.

"Well, you see-" Peggy began to explain.

*Flashback of Peggy and Starla in the lockers room*

 _"I can't Beileve we lost!" said an angry Peggy._

 _"Tell me about it!" Starla huffed, "We almost had those chumps!_

 _Then, Muscle Man Came into the locker room. "Uh...how are you guys?"_

 _"What do you think?!" said Peggy in a ticked off mood._

 _"Um guys, Mordecai and Rigby are hurt." Muscle Man said in a low voice._

 _"So what?" she scoffed._

 _"They are really hurt." he said again._

 _"Okay?" Starla narrowed her eyebrows._

 _"They have broken bones." Muscle Man mentioned._

 _"Okay, that's kind of bad." Peggy's anger began to diminish._

 _"Mordecai got a puncture lung." he added._

 _"Okay, that's really bad" she said more worried this time._

 _"Are they okay?" Starla asked._

 _"They are in the hospital." her boyfriend answered._

 _"Well, I bet they are gonna spend the money on themselves." Peggy shrugged and looked away._

 _"Actually..." Muscle Man rubbed the back of his head, "They needed to buy Mordecais girlfriend a new tent. He broke her old one and needed the prize money to buy a new one."_

 _"Really?" asked a shocked Starla._

 _"Yeah." he nodded._

 _Peggy looked down in regret, "Maybe we were a little hard on them."_

 _"Little?" Starla turned to her sister, "Sis', we almost murdered them out there!"_

 _"I know!" Peggy agreed, "Maybe we should go talk to them."_

 _Starla agreed and stood up, "Good idea! Let's go!"_

*Flashbacks ends*

The girls finish their story and the boys looked shocked.

"So, we're sorry we nearly killed you guys." said Starla.

"Yeah. We didn't mean it but we got caught up on the competition." Peggy said too.

"Another thing is that nobody told us you guys were rookies." Starla added.

"What do you mean?" asked Rigby.

"The dude who announced the fight usually tells us what wrestlers we are up against. Normally, it's experts but when it's rookies we go easy on them. He didn't tell us you guys were rookies." Peggy explained.

"What?!" Mordecai said in anger.

"That jerk!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I know! When we see him we are gonna pound him!" Peggy smacked her fist.

"But still, we are really sorry for almost killing you guys." Starla apologized again.

"It's okay." Mordecai said, "It was our own fault for getting ourselves into this mess anyway."

"Yeah. We should of stopped after three minutes." Rigby added.

"No kidding." he said.

"Well you could of told us." Peggy pointed out, "Then we would of gone easy."

"She got a good point." Rigby agreed with her.

Mordecai glares at his friend, "Not helping, Rigby!"

"What? It's true!" Rigby argued.

"Your lucky my wrist is broken and I'm sore otherwise I would've punched you." Mordecai threatened.

"Well you can't! Haha!" Rigby laughed until the pain kicked in again, "Ow..."

"Jerk!"

"Tool!"

"Turd!"

"Loser!"

'Rigbaby!"

"Mordecry!"

"Okay, visiting time is over." the doctor came back in.

"Alright. We'll come back tomorrow." Benson nodded and said.

"Okay dude." Mordecai nodded.

Rigby waved very weakly, "See you later, dudes."

"Later! See ya! Bye!" everyone said as they left.

"Feel better." CJ kissed Mordecai on the cheek before leaving.

Mordecai blushes at her as Rigby chuckled at them.

"You too." Eileen gently hugged Rigby.

Rigby hugs her back and then everyone except for the doctor left.

"Man, I'm glad they apologize." Mordecai smiled.

"Me too." Rigby agreed.

"Another thing is let's never mud wrestle again." Mordecai said seriously.

"Right!" Rigby agreed.

"OHHHH!" both cried out before they felt pain again, "Owww!"

"My wing!" Mordecai cried out.

"My ribs!" Rigby moaned.

"You're never going to get any better unless you two lie still and get some rest." the doctor said in a slightly stern voice.

"Alright fine." both said before laying down.

They get some rest and had to recooperate in the hospital for quite some time. But, eventually, they made a full recovery and started hanging with their friends again. And Mordecai and Rigby kept their promise to avoid mud wrestling from now on.

THE END


End file.
